


Brisk Spring Evening

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2019, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link needs to talk to Rhett after fighting with his Mom. Can he tell him why they were fighting, or is Rhett going to have squeeze it out of him.





	Brisk Spring Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 6 Prompt: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"
> 
> Only I would hate myself to do a serial anything during this nightmare month of posting.

Link had managed to leave his house after his fight with his mom. Sneaking out the window and hopping onto his old bike. Sue had taken the keys to his truck, like that'd stop him.  
  
He peddled down the streets, muscles he wasn't used to using screaming in protest. The cool spring air biting his exposed arms and face, whipping past as he used the burning embers of his anger to fuel him.  
  
Pulling up to the McLaughlin's place, he dropped his bike by the road. Gathering up a few small rocks from the driveway, he headed over to Rhett's window.  
  
Pinging rocks off the window pane was harder than he expected, his hand shaking with anger as the small stones hit the house siding. "C'mon," he hissed into the night air.  
  
Finally, his throw hit the mark and the soft  _ tink _ trickled out into the night. Movement in the room caused the lamplight in the window to dance, eventually blotted out by Rhett's tall frame.  
  
Rhett opened the window, a frown pinching his features. "Link?" his voice called out into the quiet night.  
  
"Come out for a bit?" he called back.  
  
Rhett's head turned to the laneway, where his Dodge Dynasty and his parents' car sat by themselves. "Yeah, lemme grab my keys real quick." Rhett ducked into his room, closing the window behind him.  
  
Moments later, Rhett stepped out of the house, tugging on a light brown coat. In his hands he had his keys and one of his sweaters. He nodded towards the Dynasty, and the pair got into the car without saying a word.  
  
Rhett shoved the sweater into Link's lap, "At least put this on so you don't freeze, bo."  
  
Link hummed before pulling the old hoodie over his head, a shiver ran up his spine and down his arms before settling in his jaw where his teeth chattered. "Thanks," his voice shook with the chills racing through him.  
  
"Yeah, gets real cool at night," Rhett didn't look over at the passenger side as he pulled out of the lane.  
  
"Sure does," Link responded as he settled into the warmth of the sweater.  
  
They drove in silence, neither boy ready to talk to the other about  _ why _ they were out here.  
  
"Where's your truck, bo?" the blond finally broke the silence.  
  
"At home. Sue took my keys," Link tilted his head to rest against the glass.  
  
"Sue? You get inta a fight?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Cut the crap and tell me why you rode your bike over. With no coat or sweater," Rhett's voice bordered on annoyed.  
  
"Sue's sending me to live with my uncle," Link's breath fogged the glass slightly.  
  
"What? Why? The fuck is goin' on bo?" The taller boy pulled the vehicle over on the side of the road.  
  
Link turned his head even further away from his friend, trying to hide his face in the hard siding of the door. "Can't tell you," Link could hear how heart broken his voice sounded.  
  
"You can tell me anything. Did you kill someone? I'll help you with an alibi, we've known each other so long it shouldn't be too hard," Rhett's hand gently squeezed at his arm.  
  
"If I tell you this, you'll never talk to me again," Link turned to the blond. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes, well before his vision began to blur.  
  
"Link, tell me. I promise I won't hold it against you," Rhett's hand moved up his arm, squeezing at his bicep.  
  
Link sniffled, rubbing the sleeves of the sweater against his wet eyes. "She's sending me away because I  _ like _ you."  
  
Rhett's breath seemed to pause for a beat too long, and Link began to bawl. "I knew you wouldn't want to hear it. I never wanted to tell you. I was going to take this sin to the gra-"  
  
The blond had pressed his finger to the younger boy's lips, "Shh. It's okay. It's more than okay, bo." Link sniffled and Rhett's hand shifted to cup his face, thumb brushing some of the stray tears away.  
  
The dark haired boy could feel his face heating up under the soft touch, "What do you mean?"  
  
Rhett laughed, but it wasn't a laugh filled with humor, it was filled with a fond warmth. "This," and Rhett pressed his lips to Link's slightly chapped pair.  
  
Link's heart stopped, his brain short circuiting. "What?"  
  
"I like you too. And that kiss should prove it," Rhett gently caressed the side of Link's face.  
  
"But," Link was so confused, "you like girls?"  
  
"I like both," Rhett shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Link blinked, that never occurred to him that someone could like girls  _ and _ boys. "I don't even know what to do with this information," he was sure the blond would laugh at how dumb he sounded.  
  
The older boy just smiled, "Well, I suggest we figure out what to do about your mom sending you off."  
  
"I'll run away."  
  
"That's a really dumb idea."  
  
"Yes, I’m aware. Your point?" Link rolled his eyes.  
  
"Neither of us have a job. If you stay here, your Mom is gonna tell everyone. That's not gonna go so well. No one is gonna let you stay with them after that," the blond reasoned.  
  
The dark haired boy let his head thump against the glass, letting out a long suffering groan. "I can't leave you, bo."  
  
"It'll only be a year, we can go to the same university. We can send each other letters," Rhett hooked his hand around Link's neck and hauled the smaller boy towards him. "I'm not gonna lose you now. Not after all this time."  
  
"Not after the blood oath?" Link rested his head against Rhett's.  
  
"Had to find a way to keep you with me the rest of my life didn't I?" the blond laughed.  
  
Link's jaw dropped, "That's why we did that?"  
  
Rhett pressed a kiss to the bewildered boy's nose. "Yup."  
  
Link laughed, he laughed so hard he could feel tears spilling over the sides of his face. "This is going to be the hardest year of my life. I'm going to miss you Rhett."  
  
"Just know, I'm gonna miss you just as much. Promise you'll write?"  
  
Link closed the space between them, pressing their lips together. "Of course, bo."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I fixed it. _For now_. 
> 
> Yes. Be afraid. Muhahahahaha
> 
> Come tell me how great/awful I am below or over on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
